Promised
by Violetrose25
Summary: She was promised to him from infancy. Her life saved now for her hand later. Little did April's parents know who they just signed her adulthood to. Little did they know she belonged to Loki, god of mischief. (LokixOC. I own nothing! M for future smut and violence. Read review and enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

PROMISED: Chapter 1

She coughed loudly in her crib, my husband and I trying not to panic. She had a fever of 103.3, and the hopsital can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her. Her cheeks are enflamed and thus an almost ruby red, masking her freckles. Another fit of vomitting occured. Her breathing is labored. There was no doubt about it, our baby was dying.

April was only six months old, and god the day she was born... I couldn't have been happier. Andrew, my husband, looked to our baby like she was the most precious gem in the world. She was so healthy for the first five, but now... I don't know what to do. We've jumped from hospital to hospital all across the county, but still she was near death.

"Marla, darling..." Andrew appoached me, as I stared listlessly out the window. "Her fever dropped by a degree."

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"What does it matter! She's going to die, Andrew. Our daughter can barely breath for gods' sake!"

He comoforted me in his arms, letting me bawl into his shoulder. Now I knew how our neighbors felt, who had recently lost their daughter to luekemia. She was only sixteen.

After about an hour, when it was around midnight, Andrew went to bed. He had been working two jobs in order to pay for April's medical bills and antibiotics. Poor guy, he barely got enough sleep as it was. I on the other hand quit my job at the vet in order to keep a constant watch over her. My boss thankfully understood and told me I had my job waiting for me as soon as she was better.

But I didn't see that happening.

Over the monitor, I heard her wailing, coughing raggedly. I ran to the little pink nursery to see her. April was obviously scared, tears running down her little round face. I picked her up.

"April... shhhh... shhh... mommy's here. Mommy's here."

She was struggling in my arms. I went over to the rocking chair in the corner in order to calm her down as best I could. I must have dozed off with her resting on my breast, because the next thing I knew...

The room was filled with a strange blue glow. My eyes slowly adjusted as I stood, clutching April safely against me. The glow slowly shifted from a mass of light to what was obvioulsy a- a man. Not a normal man, of course. He was tall, pale, and strangely clothed. His hair was as black as night, his eyes the color of emeralds. He approached me and my daughter.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here to help you. Your daughter... she is very ill. My my, she seems to be dying." He observed with strange, sinister voice.

"Yes. April. You can help?"

"I have magic, I can heal her."

"Oh thank you thank you..." He put a finger to my lips.

"For a price that is."

"Price, what price?"

Before he could answer, Andrew appeared at the door, holding a shotgun. "Alright you son of a bitch, get away from my family before I blow your godda-" The dark haired man waved his hand, the shotgun becoming a serpent on the floor.

Andrew dropped it as the serpent dissapeared.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked.

"I want to heal your daughter."

That caught his attention.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was about to explain that as well. You see, I am a man of business. I provide something for you, if you provide for me in return."

"Wh-what do you want?" I repeated my husband.

"My dear, in exchange for your daughters health, I ask in return for a promise."

"What promise?" Andrew was cautious.

"Promise your daughter to me. That is, give me her hand in marriage when she come of age... 18. Promise me that I may take her home with me on the first night of summer after her 18th birthday. If need be, I shall intervine earlier."

"If need be?" I asked numbly.

"If somebody tries to de-flower her before I claim her, then I shall take care of he who tries. Also, I shall watch over her through her life until she comes with me. In a sense... I'll be her guardian angel. Is that fair?"

MY husband and I looked to one another. Could we do this to her? Determine the course of her life for her? Was that fair? Could we even trust this stranger to care for her? Would he hurt her? But... as parents... would we stop at nothing for her to live? Was it right to let her die?

What was the right thing here?

"She doesn't look like she has much time left. I suggest you choose quickly, for I will not make this offer again."

We looked down to her. So sick... so near death...

"We'll do it. Now heal her." We came to our consensus.

The man chanted something softly as a different light began. It was golden, surrounding our April and seemingly infusing into her body. Slowly it receeded, leaving only her in our arms.

"Tis' done. By tomorrow morning, she shall be healthy again."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No need. Just do not forget your promise."

We nodded. And with that, he was gone. We set April in her crib, hoping that she would be alright.

XXXXXXXXX

We ran to April's room the next morning. She... she looked healthy. Her eyes were wide to their blue splendor, her tiny freckled face was a healthy pink, and she was giggling.

Andrew and I hugged one another.

But in the back of our minds, there was a brooding fear. We may have saved her life now, but what was to become of her? The question that never quite dissapated after that day was this:

HAD we done the right thing?

AUTHORS' NOTE: I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! NEXT CHAPTER EXPLAINS WHY LOKI WANTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! REVIEWS APPRECIATED! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Loki POV: (ALSO EVERYONE, THIS IS PRE-THOR AND AVENGERS)

"I cannot believe this! Why is he doing this to us!?" Thor exclaimed, pacing across the courtyard.

"Thor, calm down."

"How can you be so accepting of this, Loki? You of all people..."

I sighed.

"Look, I am simply accepting because that is what Allfather wishes. This does not mean that I am any more happy about than you. And, unlike you, I have not the temper that you so blatently brandish."

Thor paced back and forth, still fuming over today's earlier announcement. Odin had made the decree that both of the royal sons (Thor and I) were to wed Midgardians instead of Asgardians. He explained:

"I want to set an example. Our kingdom does not hold an arrogant opinion of superiority. We are equals with the other realms, and I choose to prove such. Both of you shall be wed to Midgardian brides of your choosing."

Thor's responce: "WHAT?!"

Odin ignored this, continuing with:

"If one... or both... of you refuse to choose, I shall pick one whom is best suited for you instead. I have made my decree. And it shall be obeyed."

Thor had been pleading with mother to persuade Odin, but she was in agreement. While Thor continued his protesting, I began my search. For I was not one to disobey father.

Because I had my magic, I could use it to search out a woman who would be an excellent match for me. Somebody who was not too dull-minded, I needed somebody with whom I could play wits with. A woman who was healthy, and could give me beautiful heirs. And of course... I would need to convince them to come with me here to Asgard.

Thor came in on one of my searches.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"I am searching for my bride to be."

"With magic?"

"Yes. I need s Midgardian suited for me. And..." I looked into a lovely little device used for seeing into the realm, much like Heimdal. "I do believe I have found her."

Thor looked.

"She is an infant."

"I am planning ahead. You see, if I can get her parents to agree to promise her to me, I will have her in 18 years."

"Why 18? Isn't that a little... young? And why HER? She looks sick."

"Oh she is. That's my bargaining tool. And her because, unlike you, I can see what she will become. The child is not a normal human, no no. She has natural magic in her. Looking up her heritage, she has a witch anscestor. And SHE is the first one to be born with magic in her family since the 'Salem wich trials.""

"Wait, how do you all of this?" Thor asked.

"What do you think I'm doing all day in the library? I've studied up on Midgardian history, Thor. And seeing her past and future is part of my magic. HER magic is something I do not pocess, and if I wed her, our children will inherit both of our powers. And in answer to your previous question, I will take her home at 18 because, if you knew about modern culture in the realm, which you don't... you'd know that women do not wait long to bed their men. She cannot be trusted for much longer after that age, because she will be considered an adult."

"Why does that matter to you?" He asked.

"I have a slight jealousy streak and wish her only to be mine."

"Well good luck with that, I will try to persuade father out of this situation."

"Good luck, brother. I'm off to make my claim."

XXXXXXXX

The Next Day:

When I returned, father was... satisfied with me. Not happy, that wasn't how he described it. I never will impress him enough, will I? Well at least I wasn't Thor. He recounted what happened after I left.

"Father told me that if I refused to choose by the time you returned, he would choose for me."

"And?"

"He chose for me."

"Oh Thor, why do you have to be so stubborn? Who... who did he choose?"

Thor sighed.

"As punishment for my impudence... Father..." He paused.

"What?"

"He not only sentenced me to wed a Midgardian, which he said the ceremony would be at the same time as yours... he said I had to marry a... a... a Midgardian man."

My lips quivered. I tried desperately not to laugh, but it was no use. The thought of that was just too hilarious.

"EHEHEHEH! AHAHAHAHA!" I fell back, cackling.

"Who... who did he betroth you too?" I asked after I composed myself.

"He didn't say, only that I would meet him in battle. In the future."

I shook my head.

"Well, I hope he's a good bridegroom. Anyway, I must be off. My future BRIDE is in need of her guardian angel."

And off I went. Thor falling on his ass like that... ah most amusing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :D

AND APRIL'S MAGIC WILL BE REVEALED AT A LATER TIME ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Age 5:

April POV:

It was my first day at school today, and mama and daddy were excited for me. I even got dressed up in a new red dress. It's straps buttoned on, and I wore a white shirt beneath it. I had little shoes to match. Mama walked me to the bustop at the end of the street and held my hand until it came by.

"Good luck honey. Have a great first day."

"Thanks mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the forehead as I got on.

I sat next to another little girl, named Kayla. She had dark skin, poofy hair, and big brown eyes. We got to the school and skipped into the big brick building. It was all white inside, until we came to the Kindergarten hallway. There were bunches of pictures of butterflies and pretty flowers and numbers...

"Well hello little students. What are your names?"  
"I'm April Fox."

"I'm Kayla Anderson." My new friend introduced herself.

We sat on this big red carpet with a bunch of other kids, some were boys and others were girls like me. My teacher, an older lady named "Mrs. Springs", introduced herself and started reading us a story. It was a dumb story about a girl named 'Cinderella.'

The story was dumb because Cinderella got married so quickly. She only knew the prince (who has no name) a few hours before being married to him. How stupid was that!

Anyway, the teacher was going to teach us numbers. I learned about numbers and letters at home, but the teacher said she was still going to tell us. I don't get why.

At 11:00 she told us to take a nap.

"But ma'am, I'm not sleepy." I said.

"Well try to sleep then."

"Can I read instead?"

"You can read?" She seemed surprised. Couldn't everyone?

"Yeah."

She went to the bookshelf. There were lots more stories in there. I went and picked the one that caught my eye. It was called:

"Grimm's Fairytales"

"I wanna read this one!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened.

"A- alright then."

There were lots of neat stories in there. I had finished the book by the time the teacher woke everyone up, at 12:00. Then we went to lunch. There was a big playground where all the kids went to eat, even the big kids in 5th grade.

While I was in the corner eating, a bigger boy came up to me.

"Hey kid." He said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Lunch."  
"Anything good?" He asked.

"Uh... cornbeef sandwhich, kool aid, potato salad, and cookies mama baked for me. Why?"

"Cause I forgot my lunch money at home."

"I'm sorry. Why is that my problem?" I asked.

He grabbed my little lunch box and took off.

"HEY!" I screamed as he started down a sidewalk to the woods behind the school.

I ran after him, my little legs struggling to keep up. He was right at the end of the sidewalk when I stumbled and fell. I got a little scrape on my knee, and it was bleeding and it really hurt.

I cuddled up, rubbing my knee with my hand and sniffling. Then I heard footsteps walk up to me.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke. It was a man, he sounded different.

I looked up. There was a tall man in a black suit and long black hair. He looked concerned. His eyes were really pretty and green.

"Yes?"

"Little one, you look harmed. Are you alright?"

"My knee hurts and it's bleeding. Also a boy took my lunch."

He scowled. He leaned down and took a band aid out of his coat, along with a tissue. After wiping the blood off, he put the bandage over the scrape.

"Now wait here a minute, child."

Then the man walked down the sidewalk, out of my view. After about five minutes, he returned. In his hands was my lunchbox. I gasped.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said as I took it from his hands.

"No need, little one. Just don't let people like that push you around."

"Okay, I won't."

He turned to leave.

"Wait! Mister!"

He stopped.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

He smiled. "My name is Loki."

"I like that name."

"Do you now?"

"Uh-huh. It's really pretty."

He chuckled.

"Thank you, child. Now have a good day."

Then he left. His name kept going through my head. "Loki..." I repeated.

I'd have to remember that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :D


	4. Chapter 4

April POV:

Age 10

It was an overcast day. The sky was cloudy, and a storm was brewing up ahead. Thunderstorms seemed to be more frequent these past couple of months. All the local meteorolgists are baffled. Still, I prefered storms.

School was normal today, nobody really talked to me. I wasn't the most popular girl, or the most talented... or even the most intellegent. On the whole, I was the most average thing here. Well, I could read pretty well, and my writing skills were good, but that was it.

At lunch, as usual, my best friend Kalya sat next to me. She the was closest thing I had to a sister, and the only person who I could really talk to. My parents seemed.. I don't know... distant. I know they love me, and would do anything for me, but I get the feeling that sometimes they're not telling me something. When I come around, mom and dad get these weird guilty looks on their faces. They've gotten those for as long as I can remember, but the older I get, the worse it seems.

"What do you think, kayla?" I asked her, when I brought up the subject.

"Maybe you're adopted and they're working up the courage to tell you."

I gave her one of my classic 'are you kidding me' We shared to many characteristics. I had my moms' caramel colored hair, my father's facial structure and freckles, and my moms' eyes.

Kayla understood my expression, and went on to her next theory.

"Maybe they sold you off for marriage."

"Be serious."

"I don't know, April! Maybe you're just imagining things. You have a tendency to daydream."

"Only when math class is boring the crap out of me." I pointed out.

She laughed. We both sort of dropped the subject. That was just one of life's little mysteries. After that, we went about the rest of the school day with no more unsettling conversations.

However, after school... that was a different story. Things got a little nasty on the walk home. We used to take the bus... but after most of the kids started throwing wads of gum and spitballs at us every time we got on... we stopped. Why the other kids treated us like crap? Because children are cruel and do most anything they can to make you feel bad.

Everyone accused us of being weird little dikes. Weird because we were quiet and dressed in darker clothing, and dikes because... well... we hang out all the time together. Plus I sort of talk to myself a lot.

The rain was coming down heavy, the roads were slick and cars were nearly getting into accidents. Kayla and I walked on the furthest side of the sidewalk, away from the traffic. Which was a good move too, because the next thing we knew...

CRAAAAASHH!

Two cars were totaled in the middle of the road. People gathered around to see what was happening, to see the mangled hunks of metal. Two people were pulled out of them, one... oh my god!

"MAMA!" I screamed.

She had taken a cab, and was caught in the slippery roads. She crashed into a blue car, behind the wheel of which was an obviously drunken man. My gaze turned to him as he was pulled away.

"You BASTARD." I whispered.

Kayla and I ran to my mom, dying on the ground. Her stomach was bruised, and she was coughing up blood.

"Mama..."

Around her, the paramedics gathered. Something in me was telling me to put my hands over her chest. I followed my instinct.

"Hey kid, you need to..." I gave them all a glare.

Whatever it was, they all backed away a few steps. Something told me to focus... focus on her heart... focus on her injuries... find them...

It was almost like I was in tune with her biology. Every little pain, every scar, every damage... I saw it... I felt it like an extention of my own body. And as my hands pressed down on her, an almost electric jolt went through me, transfering to her. My body was a vessel for this energy, coursing into my mother so she... she'd be healed.

The scars were erased, the pain was diminished, and the damages... taken off of her so that they never existed. When it was all healed and regenerated... the jolt sent me on my back. I was sooo.. exhausted. Mama gasped, she was alright.

"April! APRIL!" She screamed.

There was silence all around. And one person screamed...

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

"SHE'S A FREAK!" A man replied.

Mama held me, I was too weak to move.

"Mama..." I whispered.

"Shhh, shhh... it's okay. I'll take care of it, don't worry."

And with that, I felt all my energy leave me, and I passed out. It took a couple days for me to recover, and nobody really spoke about what exactly happened. But from then on, aside from Kayla, people avoided me even more.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THAT'S HER MAGIC! SHE'S A HEALER! HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :D


	5. Chapter 5

April POV:

Age 15 (Yeah, this gets kind of depressing, just a warning)

Things had gotten worse since that fateful day when I was 10. Now I was the town freak, the weird girl, the side show. When I hit puberty and my face got pimply, everyone called me the pizza face freak. Boys taped notes to my locker stating highly innapropiate things, and some tried to perform excersisms. Girls in some ways were even more cruel. They made fun of me behind my back, whispering little things about me and cackling like witches. Yeah, you could guess this made me pretty insecure.

And that was just middle school.

Now I'm in my sophmore year of high school. It seems that the older you get, the more cruel people become, and the more inventive they become in making you feel like total shit. Boys now just ignore me completely. I mean if I sit down at the same table as them, they immediately go to a different table. Girls towel whip me in the locker room and give me side glances while whispering about my looks.

Thankfully, my face is clear again. My breasts have developed into a nice 34-B, and my hair is long and wavy. So it's not as though I'm hideous... I'm just not nearly as beautiful as these barbie doll chicks that roam around in mid drifts and coochie cutters (my name for the shorts that allow for a girls' ass to hang out).

So socially, I was in the pits. What was worse was that Kayla moved away last year... all the way to Malibu with her family. Apparently her dad got a job working for this rich engineer named "Tony Stark." Well, though I was happy for her, I couldn't help but feel abandoned.

Now here I was. Alone, and a social outcast. Whatever. If those were the type of people who I'd have hang with otherwise, why would I want to be accepted? Oh right, because otherwise I'm going to be lonely as shit.

On the bright side, I get pretty good grades at least. A's and B's mostly. I'm even in three advanced classes (English, Chemistry, and Psychology.). Also, I've decided what my career choice. I'm going to be a writer. I'll write science fiction, horror, and sci-fi romance. Writing, to me, is an excellent outlet for stress and a great way to escape the pain of everyday life.

So, other than that, life is pretty boring. I've been trying to research where my power comes from. My parents never want to talk about it, and there's really nobody I know who has such knowledge, so I go the most popular source out there... the internet.

And the few pieces of information I've gather have given me this:

.I am what is refered to as a: Healer

. Healers are people who, without medicine or homeopathic methods, can heal the injuries of others. It is often attributed to a supernatural ability, much in the same category as phycics or empaths (who see auras and feel others emotions.. literally. In my opinion, that would suck). None of these abilities are fully accepted by the scientific community, though some physicians and neuroscientists have been looking into it.

.Healers were often burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials. They were assumed to be agents of satan, just as all others with supernatural abilities. Of course some people burned (or drowned) were victoms of unfortunate circumstance. ( **A.N.:For more information on THAT, look it up in the library or the internet.)**

Other than that, I was clueless. How I got this, what the cause was... all a complete mystery. I suppose that's life for you. A series of confusing and unanswerable questions regarding the nature of our existance. Some, like me, are just sort of forced to go through it alone. Maybe I'm unlucky. Unlucky in life... unlucky in society... and as such... unlucky in love.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile:

Loki POV:

I have been watching over my bride to be carefully. Indeed, her power was incredible and I admired it so. What impressed me even more was how she was choosing to handle it. April was researching, trying to figure it out and be very open about what she was. Not to mention how very strong she was. So unlucky, and so undeserving of it... yet she was still managing.

Not thriving, as one would only expect from somebody of such unfortunate circumstance, but managing. She was planning a future. And I had seen her work. My bride to be was quite talented. She was much like me in a sense. Both of us were enthralled with books and gifted with intellegence. When she arrived, I had a feeling we would get along well. Or so I hoped.

I planned to make sure she was happy. Especially considering what she was going through. Perhaps she'd be happier once she was mine. Or... maybe she would be incredibly angry and have to be dragged kicking and screaming all the way here.

Not something I was hoping for.

But aside from her, I had my own problems. Thor was becoming increasing excited about his 'day of thriumph', which was only a year away. So arrogant, that man. I feared for the future of our kingdom with him upon the throne. WHY did father not choose me? I'm much more level headed! I love Thor dearly, but honestly, he only thinks with a warrior's mind, and that is not what Asgard needs!

Oh well, that's life I suppose. A series of questions you never get the answer to. And the unfortunate few, (such as myself)... must question their existance alone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOOO... SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A TOUCH DISSAPOINTING. BUT TRUST ME, IT'S GOING TO PICK UP SOON. IT'S STARTING TO COME TOGETHER! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! ^^ IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Loki POV:

It has been a year since I have redeemed myself after New York. As it was found out, I was under the control of the tesseract as well. So though my actions recieved me 100 whip lashes, I was allowed back into Odin's good graces. So to speak. Now I was once again the prince of Asgard, though I knew of my true parentage. It haunted me to know I was a monster, but it was something I learned to accept. And as it was, I had other matters to attend to.

Odin called Thor and I to the throne room.

"My sons... the time has come for you to collect your Midgardian brides."

I smiled, Thor groaned.

"Father, if I may... Please... I beg of you... allow me to take Jane as my bride. She is Midgardian, and I have learned to see her as an equal."

Odin sighed.

"Thor, everything I do, I do for a reason. You may have learned to accept, but that does not mean you deserve a reward for disobeying me."

"But father... it was so long ago..."

"SILENCE! Thor, if you offer one more word of defiance, I shall see to it that you NEVER see her again."

He quieted.

"Now... I told you that the one whom you will wed, you will meet in battle. And you have done so."

"I met him?"

"During the... unfortunate happenings in 'Manhatten.'" Thor gulped.

Ah, one of the so dubbed 'Avengers.' How delightful this shall be.

"Who, father?" Thor asked nervously.

"The one called... Captain Steven Rogers."

Biting my lip, I surpressed my laughter. That was... priceless. Oh I could not wait to see how Thor was going to break the news to him. Thor was pale, so much so that I feared he had lost blood.

"Now go. Take your brides.. bridegroom... and bring them here."

Without a word, we left. I didn't know what Thor was going to do, but I had a plan for my soon to be wife... April. In my arms, I carried the gift I was to give her. Ah, the entrance I was going to make. I am a_ showman._

XXXXXXXXX

April POV: (age 18)

Tonight was the night of the senior Prom. I of cousre wasn't going, though my parents begged me. First off, I had NO date. NO boy asked me, because I was the outcast. Two, I had no dress. All of the prom dresses were expensive, and with no date and no friends to go with, what was the point? Three, I never bought a ticket. The stupid things were 90 bucks. And for the two PREVIOUS reasons, I did not waste the money.

But in the middle of the afternoon, mom knocked on my door.

"April? Sweetie? Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied.

She entered.

"What is it, mom?"

"I- I really want to convince you to go to the prom tonight. Honey it's an important experience in a girl's life. You'll remember it forever."

I sighed.

"For the last time... I don't have..." And from behind her, she pulled out a large box.

It was golden, with a large green bow upon it. There was an envelope with my name printed neatly onto it. Mom set it on the bed.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer."

I opened the envelope. Inside was... a ticket. And a note:

"_Here is your formal invitation. Meet me at the Dance tonight. If this ticket does not convince you, do open the box. From- a secret Admirer"_

"Now how do I know that this wasn't YOU?" I asked.

"I couldn't get my hands on a ticket if I tried, honey."

She had a point. So I opened it. And... OH. MY. GOD. There was a dress inside. And matching jewels. And a white coursage. The dress was a deep, emerald green and was floor length. The top was sleeveless, though decorated with a diamond lining around the hem and down the middle to a belt around the waist. The skirt poofed out and was scattered with more diamond rhinestones. All the jewelery that matched was golden, with diamond and emerald stones in the form of a chocker, teardrop earrings, a bracelet... and an emerald ring.

After pulling the dress out, I noticed the small golden heels. All of it together...

"I guess I'm going then."

Mom hugged me. She and dad were all about important life experiences that I didn't want to miss. Like they thought I was dissapearing tonight or something. Weird, right?

XXXXXXXX

Entering the school gym, I noticed all of the beautiful decorations of flowers and balloons and... gorgeous ribbons dangling from the ceiling in loops. People stood around me in fancy suits and dresses made me want to cry with envy... normally anyway. Tonight I looked lovely. The dress fit, the jewels looked perfect, and even my make up was nice.

Green eyeshadow, red lipstick, and pink blush. Also egyptian style eyeliner.

My hair was done up in elaborate twirls and whirls above my head in little diamond bobby pins. For the first time, I felt confident about my appearence. Looking around, I wondered where my 'admirer' was. Who was he? What did he look like? How long had he had feelings for me?

In my search, I forgot to be more wary of others around me whom I knew were trouble for me. Two cheerleaders in particular came stomping up to me.

"What are YOU doing here, April?" Macy Wells asked.

"Uh... " I began.

"Yeah, who the fuck invited a loser like you?" The other, Izzy Johnson inquired.

"Look, I just want to dance. I never meant to offend anyone."

"Well mission failed, sweetie. You don't BELONG here. Can't you take a hint? Nobody likes you, nobody wants you. And it's time somebody reminded you of that." Macy continued.

I tried to back away.

"Please..."

Two more girls came from behind. One started ripping out my hair pins, tugging my hair by the roots.  
"OW! STOP!"

Izzy stomped on my foot, two girls grabbed my arms, and Macy... oh god... she dumped a bowl of punch onto me. People started gathering around... laughing at me as make up smeared my face.

Now I felt like crying. Tears were nearly brimming, I was trapped in a circle of mockery...

"I knew I shouldn't have come." I whispered.

Closing my eyes, I tried to block out the sneers... then all of a sudden...

"SILENCE!" A booming, somewhat familiar voice commanded.

Everyone gasped, and backed away from me. My eyes were still shut, and turned away. Footsteps came strolling towards me, until I heard a comforting voice ask:

"Are you alright?"

No, it couldn't be.

I opened my eyes.

"You..."

He smiled.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Macy asked the tall, dark... handsome man whom I remembered from so long ago.

"I am Loki... of Asgard."

I had learned a bit about Norse Mythology since my four years in High School, and just then it clicked... the man from so long ago... the god before me now... was... was...

"No. Fucking. Way."

The Nordic god of Mischief.


	7. Chapter 7

April POV:  
This was unvelievable. What... why... huh? My mind was baffled, my eyes seeing, still working on believing.

"You're the guy that destroyed Manhatten!" Somebody pointed out.

I was too numb to say anything. Loki frowned.

"Silence, you." He looked to me. "April, darling, would you care to come with me... get out of your ruined evening gown?" He held out a hand for me.

After standing, I took notice of all the people staring at us. Looks ranged from shock to fear to even awe. Macy stepped forth.

"What would somebody like YOU want with somebody like HER?"

Loki scowled.

"Well I would much rather be in the company of a gifted, kind heated, lovely young woman such as April than with a... how do I put this? Than with a stuck up, cruel, useless cunt such as yourself... madam. Come along April, we must leave this place."

He was standing up for me? Why was he standing up for me? Why was he here? These were all questions I asked myself as we exited the building. And I will be honest, seeing Macy stunned into silence, unable to keep her mouth from hanging open was the single greatest moment in all my years of school. Despite what Loki had done, I was prepared to go anywhere, as long as it was away from the people whom had made my life hell.

Is it bad that an insane Norse god seemed the lesser of two evils when compared to high school students? Well, I believe that says something, indeed. When we were far enough away, and certifiably alone, I stopped.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled.

"No need, April."

"And wh-why are you here? Why did you do this for me? Why did you help me when I was little?"

He seemed shocked. "You remember me from all that time ago? Wow, I am touched. And in answer to your question... I came for you."

"But WHY?"

He sighed. "I assume your parents never told you about our arrangement?"

"Wha-what are you..." What in the name of god was he talking about?

"Ah, my suspicions are confirmed. April, I believe it best if we speak to your parents about such matters. Come along, we shall take care of this little mess. As well as clean you up, those children are most..." He paused.

"Dreadful." I offered.

"Indeed."

So we began the walk across town to my parents house.

XXXXXXXX

"April, what happened to you?" Mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"The cheerleaders, that's what. Now we have some talking to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me." I stepped aside to allow Loki into the house. Mom gasped.

"Oh no... Oh god no... I knew this day would come but... Not until summer..." She rambled to herself.

"Well, it is near the end of May. And her 18th birthday was last month so... it is close enough. Now I believe you need to fetch her father, and explain to her exactly what happened oh so long ago."

She looked puzzled.

"You're... letting us.. explain?"

"Yes. What were you expecting?"

"Well... certianly not THIS. I'll uh.. ANDREW!" She called, and my father immediatly came down.

As soon as he was half way down the stairs, he saw Loki. He nearly had to hold onto the railing so that he wouldn't collapse to the floor. "Oh no..." Dad whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

For about five minutes, it was quiet. Loki sat in one chair, I in another, and mom and dad on the couch. Their guilt ridden faces were enough to break a heart. Right now I was completely confused about what to feel.

"So you sold me off for marriage... to save my life?"

Mom nodded. I- how could I explain this? Could I really be ANGRY at them for wanting me to live? But at the same time, how could I NOT be angry for letting my life be sold off? And of course...

What was I to feel about Loki, here? I mean he healed me, he saved me from death for gods' sake! But... but just...

"WHY?" I asked a final time.

Loki sighed.  
"I suppose I have just as much explaining to do as them. You see, a long time ago, my father Odin had made the decree that both my brother.. Thor... and I, were to marry from this planet... realm as we call it. It was a way to prove that we do not think ourselves superior to all other realms. So I was faced with the problem of finding a suitabe bride. Also, I needed one who I could convince to come with me."

"So you picked me..."

"Because if you were promised to me, I could take you home with reason. And please do not assume that my taking you will be a... well... an inconvience. I offer you, April, the chance to live life as you wish when we return. I will not push anymore than you are willing... in ANY aspects. Though you must come, you are free to return to visit your family."

I was silent.

"My only two requirements are that you DO marry me, and that you are... well... faithful. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

I nodded. I was eighteen, and my parents had taught me about sex and all that happy jazz when I was what.. eight? Nine? So I understood what 'faithful' meant. It meant that I could not have sex with anyone but Loki.

And to be truthful... I wasn't planning on it. Don't get me wrong, I have a very dirty mind and sexual desires, but I wasn't about to hoe myself around. Unlike some, I have a little self respect. Granted no boy wanted to sleep with me before, but still. I had promised myself to wait until I was in a commited relationship to make love for the first time. Not MARRIAGE, necessarily, but serious.

"Good. And as I said, though I wish you not to make love with anyone else, I will not push you into doing so with me."

"Uh.. thank you." was all I could think to say.

"When will this... ceremony be?" Dad asked.

"Tomorrow."

My throat went dry. Tomorrow? Oh god oh god oh god. Loki saw my worried face, and sighed.

"If you wish, I will allow you to stay the night here. This way you can sufficiently pack some essentials, and say goodbye to your family. Would you be interested in that proposition?"

I had to give him credit, Loki was being very sensible about all of this. And sense I had no choice...

"Yes. Thank you, that is very kind of you."

He smiled.  
"Excellent. I shall collect you first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight, my bride." He turned his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Fox. I bid you all a good nights' sleep. Farwell for now."

And with that, he left.

"Honey..." Mom started.

"Mom... please... not now. I'm a little overwelmed right now. Considering I'm getting married tomorrow... oh lord..." I collapsed against the chair.

My parents came up, hugging me.

"We're sorry baby..." Dad said. "So, so sorry.."

I hugged back.

"I forgive you."


	8. Chapter 8

April POV:

The night had gone over well, I suppose. There was no fighting, only us being a family for the final time before my big departure. When morning came around, I was all packed up and ready to go.

Oh god, I was getting married today! The very thought made me queasy, but it was something I would have to face.

Loki, as promised, came very early in the morning.

"My bride, it is time to go." He called.

My parents kissed me repeatedly, wishing me luck and telling me to visit as often as possible. I said I would. Loki, waiting outside, took my hand and led me away from th only life I ever knew, to something unknown... and quite frightening.

XXXXXXX

We arrived in a golden dome, where an orange eyed man stood watching.

"I am Heimdal. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady April. I hope Asgard proves to be a suitable new home for you."

"Thank you." I replied.

Loki escorted me across... a freaking rainbow bridge, and into a resplendent city of gleaming metals.

He proceeded to explain that he was taking me ti his mother, who would prepare me in all way before the wedding. Meanwhile he was to get ready separately, alongside his brother, who was also getting married today.

"Will I meet his bride as well? What is she like?"

Loki was silent for a minute.

"That is a complicated story. Let me just say this, the one Thor is to marry is very unique. And believe me, you will know them when you see them. Try not to judge. Also, his... err... bride... was not of his choice."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Thor was not willing to comply with fathers wishes. So father, as punishment, chose for him. And he chose... a very noble, very special..."

Before he could finish, a woman entered the room. She looked matronly, but she was very beautiful. I assumed this was his mother.

"You must be April. My my, you really are beautiful. Loki made an excellent choice. Oh, forgive me. I am Frigga, the proud mother of my two fine sons. Loki, dear, leave us be so I can tend to Aprils preparations."

Suspicions confirmed there. Loki nodded, and left us alone. Frigga turned to me.

"Come darling, we have much to do."

And so I followed her as she strolled down a hallway.

XXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

"Thor, how did you convince the Captain to come?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

He sighed.

"It was not easy. I fact, I had to lie to him about his purpose here until this morning. At first, I said that Odin requested him here for his warrior skills."

"And when you told him the truth?"

Thor shook his head.

"He is... not pleased, to say the least."

"Sorry, brother."

"I feel more sorry for Sir Steven."

XXXXXXX

April POV

In a brilliant dressing room, Frigga s having me fitted for my dress. Already I had been given a scented bath, had my hair done, and had my make up on. My eyes were covered in lavish dark eyeshadow, with heavy black eyeliner, giving me a dramatic look.

My hair had been twisted in two and looped around my head, meeting in the back and braided down the middle. Holding the two loops together was a lovely emerald hairclip. It was a very renaissance hairdoo.

I smiled nervously with my scarlet painted lips. Frigga helped me slip the dress on. It was purest white, sleeveless,and floor length. Around the waist was a forest green sash, decorated with swirls of diamonds. And it looked amazing.

It was hard to trace ll that beauty in the mirror back to me. This had to be some sort of doppelganger, not me but a copy with more perfect features. Frigga spoke, tearing me away from my reflection.

"Now, for the veil."

She placed a golden hoop around my hair, light and decorated with emerald leave designs. A waist length veil was woven into it.

"There, now you are perfect."

A bell sounded. "Oh, it is time. Come, the ceremony is about to begin."

I god.


	9. Chapter 9

April POV:

Frigga led me down another hallway, which was mercifully long. Married. Married. Married. How many times that word passed through my mind, I could never tell you in numbers. For gods' sake, I was only 18!

But still... in a way... wasn't this better than being home? Where no male other than my father was willing to come near me, let alone want to date me? I mean a GOD had CHOSEN me. How much more could one ask for? Still, marriage was a bit out of my field. Oh well, no choice right now.

Frigga stopped at a door.

"Hold on dear, I must collect Thor's... bride."

Why was everyone hesitating on that word? Was there some hidden meaning to it? What was wrong with her? Frigga gingerly stepped into the room, and shut the door carefully. She was in there for quite a few minutes, before returning alone.

"Well?" I egged.

"Um... please do not judge. This... this is a delicate matter."

I nodded. I was never judgemental. Tried never to be, anyways. What right did I have to pass judgement?

Frigga nodded, and slowly opened the door to reveal...oooohhhh. A tall, blonde, blue eyed... man. Oh. OH! No wonder everyone's been tip toeing around that word all damn day. He was a handsome man, though. Blondes weren't really my thing, or super buff guys, but still.. I did notice he was technically very attractive.

He was in a red tunic, with a silver trim and a silver hoop much like mine around his head. Except it was thicker, and didn't have the leaves. His shoes were black dress boots, with ruby buckles.

And he did not look comfortable. In fact, he looked like he downright didn't want to be here. Well Loki said that this was not Thor's choice... must not have been his either.

But still, I had no problem with it. I support gay marriage, I love gay people. (Well, if they are nice people anyway. I don't care what your sexuality is, if you're an asshole, you're an asshole.)

So I greeted him kindly.

"Hi. I'm April Fox. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Uh... Captain Steven Rogers... ma'am." Ma'am? Aw, he was polite.

Then something clicked.

"Wait.. Captain? You're a military man? Well, it is an honor to meet you sir. And thank you for your service to your country."

He smiled widely. I always make it a point to say thank you to people in the military. They deserve it.

"And if you don't mind my asking, where did you serve?"

"You may not believe this one... uh.. World War II."

My eyes widened.

"But... how..."

"Uh... you may have heard of me. I guess I should tell you, since we're going to be living here. I'm also known as... Captain America."

My mouth dropped.

"From the AVENGERS? YOU! Wow, that's incredible!"

He smiled weakly. Frigga cleared her throat.

"Well, I am certainly glad you two hit it off. It is time for the wedding."

Captain looked very uncomfortable. Well I should think so, he's from the forties. The two of us, the brides, followed Frigga down our hallway, where we were met with a very large... golden door. Behind which there was much talking and the sound of... oh god... wedding music.

"Tis' time. I must take my place at the altar. You two must walk the aisle alone."

Alone? Well that was certainly different from the wedding rituals of Earth. Or at least, most weddings in Western society. Then Frigga stopped.

"Ah, I almost forgot." She called two serving girls, each with a boquet in their hands. One was of red roses, the other of white. Captain took the red, and sighed. I took the white.

"Now, you are ready. Best of luck!"

And so she scurried through the door, leaving us standing in position. Captain and I mirrored faces of utter, stark fear. But still, we braved the long, blood red aisle. Thousands of eyes stared at us, silent save the music.

Our steps mimiced one another, keeping in pace with slow beat. Surprisingly, the music was the same one they played at most weddings. Huh, maybe some Midgardian culture had rooted itself here.

We both stared as we reached our grooms. Loki... sweet mother of all that's good and holy. LOKI. He was clad in golden armour, black leather, and a long green cape which was the same color as his eyes. Except his eyes shimmered. Emeralds. He smiled brilliantly, face glowing with what could only be pure and utter adore. His inky hair flowed around his pale features, giving him an ebony frame. Mercy, he was a beautiful man.

Thor was handsome as well, in glimmering silver and ruby red. His hair was long as well, except it was golden like Steven's. But his face looked apoligetic. As to be expected, I suppose. We each took our place beside our spouces to be. Everyone was silent as a man came into the light. Older, in all gold... even his eyepatch. He projected an aire of authority that literally enveloped everything around him.

"Odin..." I whispered.

Loki gave me a silent nod. He looked almost... afraid of him.

Odin spoke in a booming voice.

"DEARLY BELOVED..." He started.

We all spoke our vows, one couple, then the next. They were simple and elegant, words spoken through hundreds of years... maybe here thousands. Then came to the part of rings. Thor and Steven went first. Their rings were both silver, though Steve's had an oval diamond embedded in his.

Loki was given our rings by an adorable little girl with big dimples in her cheeks. His was a simple gold band. Mine... Jesus! The diamond was fucking huge! We repeated the whole

"With this ring, I thee wed" routine, then held our hands together.

The "I do's" came. Thor and Steven exchanged theirs begrudgingly. We said ours with a little more enthusiasm, but not love or anything like that.

And then...

"Thor... Loki... you both may now kiss your brides."

In an instant, Loki had my lips in a vice like kiss. It was pressing, soft and cool, against mine. And, as one could imagine due to my track record... it was my first kiss. I kissed back, clumsily but sweetly.

Then he let go with a loud "Smack."

He gave me a devilish smile that... I won't lie... made me feel a little weak in the knees. It was at that moment when we realized Thor and Steven were frozen, not having even touched lips.

"Thor..." Odin warned.

Thor gulped and mouthed 'sorry' to Steven before grabbing his shoulders and doing as bid. Their kiss was awkward, and only five seconds.

Then I looked back at Loki.

"My wife." He whispered.

"My husband." I replied.

The words bounced in my head. Good god. Yep. This was real. I was married to an almost complete stranger. But thinking about it, I think I got a pretty good deal.


	10. Chapter 10

April POV:

The reception was what came next. The entire crowd pooled into an adjoining room, where the party was to be held. There was a buffet table with every food imaginable, an Asgardian orchestra, a dance floor... everything.

Loki and I were to have our dance after Steven and Thor. Strange... it seemed everything came in second for Loki and I. Was there reason to it? Or was it just my imagination? Shrugging it off, I watched as the two men awkardly danced. Steven looked embarassed, with cheeks so red they could pass for bleeding. I felt bad for them, really. Thor was trying not to look at him.

Thankfully that dance lasted only a couple minutes. The two went to get their pieces of wedding cake. Loki and I were up. As I said, I didn't have much experience with the opposite gender... this was my first dance, as well. Well, with a man.

Loki took my hand and led me to the center of the marble floor, as all others cleared for us.

"I have put on a Midgardian song for you, April. Perhaps you will recognize it."

"Okay... what is it?"

"You shall see."

"_Baby Boy you stay on my mind... fufill my fantasies... I think about you all the time... I see you in my dreams. Baby boy not a day goes by... without my fantasies..."_

_"_Beyonce?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes. She has a lovely voice. I used a certain device to play the music. A CD player. With speakers."

I smiled.

"_Ah... OH... baby stop baby go... YES... NO... So... wrapped up in your love let me go..."_

He twirled me gracefully, my dress spinning out. Damn, Loki was light on his feet. He spun me backwards, to where my back fell gently against his waist. Then out again, in perfect syncronization with the beat. The song had an exotic, tropical tone to it... so the dance was quite nice.

"_When I close my eyes it's like everyone is gone but you and me... the music is the sun... the dancefloor becomes the sea..."_

He lifted me up by the waist, spinning, and having me whirl again. He put a hand upon my waist, and intertwined the other in my right hand. The beat picked up a little, drums... and he began moving his hips to the song.

I followed suite, we danced with our hips swaying wildly... suddenly Loki spun me out and dipped me as the song ended.

We stayed frozen, panting from the excert of energy as the crowd cheered. Loki straightened me out, and we each took a bow. We went to get our cake (chocolate and buttercream... nummy nummy honey) and sat down at the same table as our counterpart couple.

"That was amazing." Steven complimented.

"Indeed. Well done, brother." Thor added, giving Loki a hard pat on the back.

Loki smiled in triumph. I blushed. Not bad for a first dance, I must say. After the many toasts of well wishers and wedding jokes, the party dissapated. Thor and Steven went off to their now shared room... how that was to play out I had NO idea.

But Loki led me kindly through the palace, promising to show me around tomorrow.

"If you wish, I shall even tour you around our kingdom. Surely you wish to see your new home in full?"

I nodded feverently. Yes, that actually sounded wonderful. Continuing, we eventually came to a set of doors leading to... our room. I gasped.  
"Holy fuck..."

Loki chuckled.

It was a LIBRARY. Loki had a fucking LIBRARY in his room. Oh, I was going to be happy here. Loki showed me around the surprisingly large chambers. There was a very classy adjoining bathroom with all of my essentials already unpacked by servants. My clothes were hung in a closet which was saved especially for my arrival. Inside was also... an assortment of gowns.

In the center of the room was a (thank GOD) very, very large bed. There was plenty of room for the both of us, so that our slumber would not be invaded by one another. Loki took his side of the bed, I had mine.

That was comforting. To know that he was not expecting the usual...err... wedding night. That thought, as of now, was too terrifying to comprehend. Making love was something I would think about much later. MUCH later. I only hoped Loki had the patience.

I washed my make-up off in the bathroom while Loki undressed in the bedroom. When I had finished taking everything off (including the jewels and such), I found Loki in a loose silk, dark nightshirt and black leggings. Let me just say, those leggings did NOT leave much to the imagination. They hugged in all the places that I really shouldn't be looking at...

A tight, firm butt in the back... the muscles in his legs... and... oh boy. The bulge in the front. I tried not to blush. TRIED. Unsucessful in that endevaor, I simply went back to the bathroom to throw on my baggy nightgown with the star pattern on it.

When we finally went to sleep that night, my last thought was this:

What the hell is going to happen with my life now?


	11. Chapter 11

Two Months Later:

April POV:

I'm trying to learn about the Kingdom, the people, the culture. And of course... about my husband (that word takes some getting used to), Loki. He was... I don't know.. drawn inwards upon himself somehow?

He was not very talkative, given to reading in solitude. I tried to pursuade him out of this... but he seemed reluctant to come outside of our chambers.

"Loki..."

"Hmm?" He murmered, eye deep in a spell book.

"Would you care to come to the gardens with me? Thor, The warriors three, Steven will be with us."

He groaned.

"Come on. Please? It cannot be good for you to spend all of your time in here. You need a little social time."

He grumled a "No thank you, April. I am perfectly content here."

I sighed. This bahavior of his was a bit worrisome. So, I came to the conclusion that I must ask Thor, his brother.

"Alright then. If you change your mind, you know where we will be."

He nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Loki. Yes, there is much pain in his heart." Thor began. Apparently, nobody decided to come out either.

The warriors were busy training, and Steve... well he just didn't want to be around Thor much anymore.

"Why? What exactly... why is he in pain?"

Thor sighed.  
"Unfortunately, Lady April, it is not my place to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Loki is a very private person, as you are obviously aware. And being so, he does not share his feelings with many people. He has done so with me, only because I am his brother and friend. I love him dearly, and I would never break his trust by telling you his secrets. Not that you are an untrustworthy person, but still... this is not for you to know. Not unless Loki gains enough comfort with you to explain these things himself."

I nodded solemnly. Thor, I couldn't be angry with him for being a good brother to Loki.

"What should I do then? Is there ANYTHING you can say to help me bring him out of his shell?"

Thor thought for a minute.

"Well... all I can reveal is this. There is much you do not know, and it is Loki's place to explain. My advice is that when... IF... he chooses to reveal these secrets to you, you do not judge. Do not be afraid. Do not be disgusted. If you reject him... it could destroy what little self-confidence he has."

Yes. That much I could do for him. Why would I judge him, anyway? What terrible secret could he possibly have?

"I wouldn't. I won't. Thank you Thor..." I began to walk off. Then I added something else.

"Loki is lucky... to have somebody like you. You're a good brother to him, Thor. Don't ever forget that. And don't change it."

Thor gave me a warm, friendly smile.

"I will not. And thank you. Loki chose well. You are a good wife."

With gratitude and flattery, I gave him a slight bowing nod and walked off. As I learned, that is the proper way to say hello, or goodbye. The Asgardian "Aloha' so to speak.

XXXXXXXXX

Third Person: The Warriors Three (Yeah I kind of making them assholes for the sake of the story)

Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg had been listening in on this entire conversation. They had just returned from training to meet up with Thor in the gardens, but when they heard the conversation being discussed.

"The topic of Loki." Hogun observed.

"Indeed. Why Thor still defends him after what he has done is beyond me." Volstagg noted.

"So, she wants to know about her husband, eh? I have an idea."-Fandral

The two looked intently at the blonde, a brooding anticipation in their eyes.

"The floor is yours, my friend." -Hogun

Fandral smiled deviously.

"Well..."

As he explained what they were to do, all three began the planning. Loki was to be humiliated in front of his new bride.

"Let us see how she wants to be his bride after THIS." -Volstagg

All laughed, quietly so. Indeed, this would be wonderful. As far as they were concerned, this was revenge for Thor, who was too 'honorable' to give Loki what he deserved.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY. I WORRY IT MAY BE A BIT OF A FILLER, OR IT HAS TOO MUCH OF A TIME GAP... YOU TELL ME. THE NEXT ONE THOUGH... LET ME JUST SAY... IS WHERE THE DRAMA BEGINS.

P.S.: ON THE REQUEST OF TWO OF MY REVIEWERS (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A THOR/STEVE SIDE TO THE STORY. IT SHALL BE CALLED: 'ARRANGED' AND IT WILL BE RATED M AS WELL. (IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING... YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THAT STORY TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE.) :)


	12. Chapter 12

Loki POV:

I have been afraid to court my wife. Yes, afraid. As unbelievable as that may sound. It was because well... of everything she didn't know. And of course, I didn't really go out much anyway. I never truly fit in. And NOW... good gods. The Warriors Three hated me with the distain that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. And they had every reason.

I sighed. Perhaps April was correct. That evening I decided to take her advice and go out with her tomorrow. She deserved it.

XXXXXXX

April POV:

This morning I was met with something unexpected. Loki was the one to awaken me.

"My wife?"

"Loki?" I asked groggily.

He flashed me a wicked, beautiful smile.

"Yes, April. How would you like to go out today?"

My eyes widened, my lips spread into a lovely smile. He was finally trying to become social?

"Aboslutely, we'll eat, get dressed, and head out."

Loki gave me a nod. He quietly stalked off, probably to dress in something appropiate. I myself went down to the dining hall for breakfast, where all of the royal family and the Warriors Three ate together. This particular morning, The Warriors Three (the boys, anyway) looked particularly happy. Suspiciously happy. Eh, that was probably just my imagination.

The food was good, as usual. The Asgardian cooks... holy shit they were AMAZING. Well if your clientel were gods, you would have to be something special, I suppose.

Afterwards I went and picked out an Asgardian gown to wear. My normal clothes were alright, but these... no comparison. Today I decided upon a satin blue garment, with a lovely black trim around the tank top sleeves and waist. Loki, when I saw him, was in his normal armour... which I admit looked dashing on him.

We walked arm in arm into the great Kingdom of Asgard. It was really a spectacular sight, full of colors and glimmering metals and people in exotic clothes. There were markets with fantastic selections of food, even some fruits and meat I did not recognize.

"What are 'Bilgesnipe chops'?" I asked Loki.

"Trust me, you do not want to know."

"Why not?"

"Just... believe me on this one. You DON'T want to know."

So I didn't ask again. We toured the city for about three hours before heading back to the palace. Loki seemed much happier now, for which I was grateful. When we reached the main courtyard... we were met by the Warriors Three.

"Hey guys!" I called.

Loki looked worried. Why that was, at the time, I couldn't comprehend. Hogun smiled and gave us a wave. Fandral and Volstagg were behind him, their arms behind their backs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Nobody answered. Okay, things were looking suspicious. Grabbing Loki's arm, I began leading him towards the nearest door. But quickly, Fandral had me pinned to him, my arms behind my back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I demanded.

Loki was being held by Volstagg, as Hogun seemed to position himself in front of us. W-where they planning to kill us?

"HEEELLP!" I screamed.

Fandral cooed a soft "shhh" in my ear. Then Hogun took something out from behind his back. It was a large blue... box with strange markings. Loki looked deathly afraid.

"How did you retrieve that?" He asked in what could only be shock.

"We are not the only ones who hate you, Loki. There are several guards who aided with this little plan."

"Plan? What plan? What's going on?"

Fandral answered:

"We are exposing your husband for what he truly is."

What? What was he talking about.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Loki begged in terror.

But nobody listened. Suddenly a bright blue beam was directly fired at Loki. I screamed, thinking that they were attempting to kill him. But after a minute, the light dissapeared. And what was left behind...

"Loki?"

Loki was no longer human. His skin was a deep blue, engraved with odd swirls and markings. His eyes... they were crimson. Not just in the iris', because he HAS no iris'. They were just RED with black pupils, wide and frightened.

Volstagg immediatly let him go when he turned blue, allowing him to fall to the ground. Loki looked... horrified. Disgusted. Humiliated. Was... was this what he was keeping from me? One of his secrets? I approached him, reaching out to touch his face, but he recoiled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted before getting to his feet.

The Warriors Three were... laughing. Loki glared, his eyes menacing.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SICK, DEMENTED MONSTERS!"

"Uh... correct me if I am mistaken, but I believe it is YOU who are the monster here." Hogun pointed out.

Loki took one last look at me. Then, before I could say anything, he took off. I mean he fucking SPRINTED. He was too fast for me to even have a shot at catching up with him. Eventually, I lost him completely.  
So I began a search through the palace.

"LOKI!" No answer.

"LOKI!" Nothing.

Then Thor came around.

"Lady April, what is troubling you?"

When I had explained what happened, he gave me a look of both outrage and... sadness. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Come, I believe it is time you know the truth."

"But what about..."

"Give Loki time. He needs it."

And so I did. Whatever just happened, it was about to be explained.


	13. Chapter 13

April POV:

Thor led me a large, empty lounge room.

"What exactly is going on? What happened to Loki?"

"Sit. This may take time to explain."

I did so.

"Listen... as I said, I was not going to tell you this. But these... _circumstances..._ have forced me." Thor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are all of you... like that?"

"No. Let me explain." He gulped. "Loki... Loki was adopted. He was from a different realm, home of the Frost Giants. They are... well... they look like Loki when he's in his natural form... only much larger."

"His _natural form?"_ I asked.

"Yes. What you saw was how he is supposed to look. Or at least, how he would look if he lived in his own realm. When he was adopted by Odin, his skin mimiced ours and he himself didn't know of his true parentage."

"So... how was he adopted? Is there like an orphanage for inter-planetary children that nobody told me about?"

Thor shook his head, and chuckled lightly.

"No. It is a sad story, really. He was abandoned. Left to die by his father... the king of the Frost Giants... because he was so small."

"Abandoned..." I repeated in a whisper.

"Yes. We were at war with these creatures, my father knee deep in their blood. He actually lost his eye in battle."

Well that explained that.

"Why did he take Loki then?"

"Well, he said that by taking Loki, he hoped to form a future allience with the Frost Giants. Essentially use Loki as a diplomatic tool."

For a minute, I was quiet. So Odin took Loki for the sole purpose of... diplomacy? He didn't do it just to raise him? To be a good person? He was raising him so he could fucking USE him?

"And what if he did, hmm? What if this allience was formed? What would happen to Loki then?"

Thor shrugged.

"To be honest, I do not know. Besides... those plans don't matter anymore. We cannot form an allience with them and Loki has already killed the father that abandoned him."

My mouth dropped.

"Uh... what?"

"I told you there was much to explain. You see..."

Thor went on to explain how Loki had a plan to kill off all of the Frost Giants, first ruining his corrination ceremony because Loki was jealous. Even Thor has grown to see why. Odin had always favored Thor over Loki, simply because Loki was never meant to be in Asgard. He was the enemy, a stolen relic kept until he could be made use of.

Then Thor explained his banishment, Loki finding out his heritage... and growing so sick with rage and pain that he attempted to destroy his homeworld. And when Thor returned, they battled. Thor had destroyed the Bifrost (which has since been repaired).

Loki had, feeling he would never be good enough for his family... jumped into the abyss. He was captured by a race called the "Chitauri", and mind controlled into destroying New York and trying to enslave the planet. When he returned to Asgard, this fact was discovered because of how Loki's eyes changed from blue back to green... and he had no idea what was going on.

Loki was beaten for his crimes, but otherwise was taken back. Thor told me that Loki had never quite been the same since. He has never... fit in to any extent again after all of this.

And as I heard all of this, tears began to flood my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"My god..." I whispered in horror.

I had no idea... I would never have guessed...

"We have to find him. I want to talk to him."

Thor sighed. "Alright. But will you please answer a question for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Loki... do you still care for him? After hearing all of this... I could understand if this changes.." I put a finger to his lips.

"Yes."

"Does his blue form bother you?"

I shook my head.

"Then yes, let us find my brother."

XXXXXXXX

It took us a good hour before we located him, hiding in the corner of the highest room in the palace. He was huddled into a corner, trying to cover his body with his cape. He was still blue, because apparently, whatever that thing was they used had lasting effects. How long, I did not know.

"Go away." He muttered.

"Loki..." Thor stepped towards him.

"GO!" Loki demanded.

This time I stepped forward, Loki huddling deeper into the corner. I crouched beside him, attempting to touch his hand. He again recoiled.

"You cannot touch me like this."

I scowled. No, I was not allowing him to think THIS lowly of himself.

"See if I don't."

And with that, I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. He was cold, yes. But I enjoyed it. Loki seemed startled, stiff as my lips pressed harder. His hands slowly reached up to the sides of my face, and he stood.

Now he kissed me back, and his cold hands traveled to my hips.

"You are beautiful, Loki. Do not forget that." I whispered.

We parted. One finger of his caressed my cheek.

"I can touch you."

"Why shouldn't you be able to?"

Looking to Thor, even he seemed shocked.

"A creature from another realm who touches a Frost Giant immediately freezes wherever they are touched. The skin turns black and begins to bleed."

Loki seemed deep in thought.

"Perhaps your magic protects you."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, that could be possible. Your healing ablilites allow for you to not only heal others, but protect yourself from injury."

I blinked.  
"You know about my healing powers?"

"I always have." Loki replied.

Wow, he knew. He KNEW about this.

"Where do they come from?"

"You have a witch ancestor. She was one of the first to show the trait."

Then a thought occured.

"Wait wait wait. I've gotten hurt before. You know that!" I pointed out.

"Well, were any of these injuries after you were ten?"

The responce was hitched in my throat. Huh, I never really thought about it.

"You're right... damn. I never... I never noticed. I've felt pain, but I havn't gotten an actual physical injury since that day." Holy fuck, that was astounding. No broken bones, no bruises, no scrapes... not for long anyway. Healing for me was incredibly fast. Always was. Now I knew why.

Loki smiled.

"Thank you, April."

"Your welcome, Loki.

XXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Later that evening:

She... she kissed me. April actually accepted my true form! That was the most wonderful, relieving news I had ever gotten. And Thor had told me that she knew everything... and she is still here.

April must truly care for me. It made me care for her even more. From now on, I would have to start showing a little more appreciation for my bride.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki POV:

April was so very understanding of me. And it was a blessing. More than, really. Feeling accepted, fully, even by one person... it was enough to make me feel something new. April was making me feel... an impossible affection.

Warm. That it it, she made me feel warm. And I wanted to thank her for it in every way that I could.

By the fourth month she had been here, April was becoming homesick. That was mainly because she had never been away from home, and Asgard was about as far away from being home as possible.

So, with permission from Father and Mother, I brought her parents here so she could visit them. And for me to show them how happy I was making their daughter.

XXXXXXXX

April POV:

Loki was not in bed with me this morning. Not all that strange, really. He gets up early sometimes. So at first I didn't pay much mind to it. But when I saw he was not in the breakfast hall, I became apprehensive.

"Thor, do you know where Loki is?" I asked while eating the equivalant of an Asgardian pancake.

He looked up from his breakfast, which he was thoroughly enjoying.

"Hmm?"

"I asked, do you know where Loki is?"

He shook his head.

"No. I have not seen him this morning. Perhaps he went into the kingdom. Or maybe he's somewhere else in the palace. You never know, with my brother. I would not be worried, if that be your concern."

That was reasonable. I didn't need to worry about him all the time. Though, as irrational as it sounds, I missed him. Usually he was with me a lot, and I had grown accustomed to such. Eh, it was probably the break in the routine.

After breakfast, I went into the library. There I read an Asgardian poetry book for the good part of the morning, up into the afternoon. (What, I like poetry! Shoot me!)

At around lunchtime, Loki still had not shown up. Now even Thor was bit worried.

"I do not know, Lady April. He is not usually absent for such a lengthy period unannounced."

Worry crossed my features.

"Um... do not fret, my sister. If you wish, I shall keep you company until his return. Would you prefer not to be alone?"

I smiled. Thor was really a sweetheart.

"That'd be nice, Thor."

So he and I went around the palace, just chatting about whatever like normal people do. After the palace, we went straight for the gardens. There were many flowers, glimmering ponds, and exotic little amphibians to look at.

And by evening, when we went for dinner... Loki came in through the door, a pround smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

His smile became devious. "Oh... just around. And I brought something for you." He said.

"What?"

Stepping aside, he revealed my... oh my god.

"Mom! Dad!" I ran, throwing myself into them and hugging them each tightly.

"We've missed you too, sweetie." Dad cooed.

I turned to Loki.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, darling. Now, if you may, I believe it is time for dinner."

My parents and I beamed at each other, and we sat down at the table in a cluster. Odin and Frigga smirked, so I had a feeling they were in on this little surprise as well.

"How long will they be staying?" I asked.

"Just for tomorrow and Friday." Frigga answered.

To me, that was perfect. Oh I couldn't wait to catch up, as well as ask my mom a few questions. Personal, girl questions that I didn't need to ask up until this particular point in time. After dinner, Odin and Frigga escorted my parents to their chambers.

I stayed behind a minute to say goodnight.

First I gave Thor a quick hug.

"Goodnight, Thor buddy."

"Sleep well, Lady April."

Then, when meeting with my mischivous husband, I gave him a kiss. A gentle one, but lately even gentle kisses seemed much more intense. I didn't know if that was just lust or something else. Like I said, one of the questions I needed to ask my mother about.

"Goodnight Loki. You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Well I have an amazing wife to let me know. Goodnight darling. I will return to our chambers in a while. Allow me to speak with Thor first."

I nodded. Then I waved and went off to change.

XXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Thor looked to me after she had left.

"You know, you could have told me about this. We were worried about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Thor, as if you could keep a secret if you tried. The instant I left, had I had told you, you would have blabbered off to April and my surprise would have been ruined."

He crossed his arms.

"That's not true. I want an apology."

I sighed.

"Well, I did bring you something too, Thor. I suppose you could call it my apology gift."

"Well what did you bring?"

With a devious smile, I conjoured up what I had been storing in what could be summed up to as a magic satchel. Then I held the large box up for him to see.

"A 20 pack of smores' poptarts, all for you my brother."

A wide smile crossed his face.

"You are forgiven!" He exclaimed and took the treats. I had known Thor had grown attached to these on Midgard.

After saying my goodnight to him, I went to join my very happy wife in our bed. The look on her face was worth a thousand jewels as far as I was concerned. Ah, the joys of pleasing somebody you care for.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE KIND OF FLUFFY, SWEET, LOVEY DOVEY. HOPE NOBODY MINDS. :)


	15. Chapter 15

April POV:

So in the morning, after breakfast, I went to talk to my mother. She was the only one who could answer all the questions that I had at the moment. And, sweetly enough, Loki was going to be showing my father around the palace, since he was the most concerned about my arrangement.

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked, walking into her chambers.

"Sure sweetie."

"Thank you."

Slowly I approached the bed she sat on, and sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind? Is there something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I proceeded to open my mouth.

"No, I just have some questions I need to ask."

"Like what?" She inquired.

"Well... where do I begin? I've been here for a few months, and things have been going great. Loki's really nice, and Thor is an awesome guy. There's a library in my... our room... and I couldn't be happier."

"Wait, OUR room?" Mom picked out.

"Yes. Loki and I share a room."

"Do you... have you..."

"No. That's one of the things I need to talk to you about. Amongst other things."

"Well go ahead honey, shoot." Mom encouraged.

"To start, I've been having some pretty weird... sudden... feelings."

"Feelings?" Mom obviously wanted some sort of explanation.

"Mom, what does it mean when you miss somebody who's only been away for a few minutes? Or when you feel warmth bloom in your chest over the thought of a certain person?"

She was silent.

"Or even... or when you learn all the secrets of somebody. And after you do, all you want is to hold them. Of course there's the feeling of almost insanity. Just your brain screaming at you and your heart wanting everything about somebody... not just physical? All you want to do is to know him. To simply want to cry and laugh and squeal in joy all at the same time..."

She stopped me.

"You really feel all of these things?"

I nodded.

"Oh dear. April... you better brace yourself. What you are feeling are the beginning stages of love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. Love is the most difficult thing in the world to describe. That's why you call it insanity. And that's the best feeling in the world. To be in love for the first time... it must be pretty confusing."

"I didn't think it was love. I was thinking it was just... lust."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course you feel lust! That's part of being in love, silly. Lust is a part of any romantic love."

"What do I do?" Was the most logical question to ask next.

"Do you think he feels the same? I mean he did marry you and all. Married. Huh. My baby girl, married. Now THERE'S a thought I will have trouble getting used to."

"I don't know! And sometimes what I feel frightens me. More the lust than anything, though."

"Why?"

"I've never... felt like this before. Any of it." That was the most simple explanation.

"What exactly scares you?"

Uh... this one was a bit more difficult to explain. How was I supposed to tell her about the fantacies I have about Loki? The ones that have me blushing so deep that my cheeks turn into cherries?

So I summed it up as:

"Just... the utter hunger. Desire. And..." There were the dreams.

Dreams I kept to myself, of course. Ones where I would wake up, throbbing between my legs and wet?

"Everything just overwelmes me! Love... desire... how do I make it stop?" I asked.

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't. All you can do is tell him you love him, and hope for the best." Then she tacked on: "And after you see how that goes, then satisfy your sexual cravings."

She winked.

"Okay. How do I tell Loki that I'm in love with him?"

She smiled.

"Just say it."

"But I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You'll be fine. Hell, tell him when he gets back from town with your father."

Gulping, I solemnly agreed. Yeah, love was a pretty intimidating new feeling.

XXXXXXXX

Thor POV:

I had been listening in on the womens' conversation. Ah, so it was official. April had fallen in love with my brother. I beamed. Oh, I could not wait until she told him how she felt.

And if she didn't, I would.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I REALLY HOPE THIS WAS OKAY. I FEEL THAT THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SUP-PAR, BUT I DON'T KNOW. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, EVERYONE! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

April POV:

So my father and Loki got back a little while later. My mom had been trying to comfort me, calm me down. But... let's just say that was not working.

"Honey breathe... breathe..."

"I CAN'T! They'll be back any minute and my heart is pounding like a damn jackhammer!"

Mom put her hands on the side of my face.

"April... calm down."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him? What if he doesn't love me?"

Mom rolled her eyes.

"He does. Or else he wouldn't have brought us here. Now you are his wife, falling in love with your husband should be a good thing, right? Only natural?"  
"Well Thor hasn't fallen in love with HIS bride..."

"I'm not worried about Thor and Steven. I'm worried about YOU and YOUR love life."

I gulped. Mom sighed.  
"Honey, I was the same way as you were when I fell in love with your father."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was nervous as hell. Everyone goes through that period of anxiety. Not knowing if somebody loves them. Now all you have to do is tell him, and hope for the best."

"Yes. You must tell him."

Thor said, entering the room.

"How long have YOU been there?"

He rubbed his neck. "Since about... what were you saying about your heart beating like a jackhammer?"

"You fucking eavesdropper." He smiled innocently.

Oh who am I kidding, I couldn't stay mad at this teddybear. Then a... no TWO thoughts occured.

"Do you think Loki loves me?"

"Indeed. I have never seen him act this way with any other maiden. Besides, you are the first person... aside from myself... to accept him for who he is. ALL of who he is. And for that I am grateful. Loki needs that. He knows he needs that, too. That's probably why he has gravitated so much towards you. Why he CHOSE you. He loves you, very much."  
Suddenly I was grinning.

"All he needs to feel completely happy is for you to tell him."

I nodded. Then I remembered my second thought.

"Wait, you heard the thing about you and Steve..."

"Aye."

"You're not... mad... are you?"

"No." He looked away. Maybe he didn't like to reminded of his engagement... marriage.

Just then, Loki and my father returned.

"Hello, honey." Mom called, giving my dad a hug.  
"How was your day?"

Dad grinned.  
"Excellent. Loki, you're an okay guy."

Loki nodded.  
"Speaking of... April?"

My head snapped back to them from Loki.

"Don't you have something to tell Loki over there?"

I gulped.

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

I walked up to him, taking my hand in his.

"Loki..."

"April..."

"I... I love you."

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. For a minute I was worried that I had been rejected, but then he wrapped his arms around me. And he... kissed me. He REALLY kissed me. Like tongue tied.

"I love you, April."

Thor clapped and laughed happily behind us.  
"Congratualtions on your love! We will have to celebra-"

Just then a sound rang through Asgard. A bell of sorts. Thor looked positively horrified.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Loki backed away.

"We are under attack." Loki whispered.

"


	17. Chapter 17

April POV:

We all stood in utter silence for a few minutes. The anxiety of this situation was positively terrible. But then Sif came bursting through the door, all dressed in battle armour.

"Thor, Loki, we need you both."

"Who's attacking us?" I asked.

"The frostgiants are here for revenge. They developed a portal to our world... and they brought a herd of Bilgesnipe with them."

"Dear GOD." Thor whispered in horror.

Loki looked unbelievably guilty. "We must go now." He said, grabbing his scepter.

Thor stopped him.

"Wait... Loki... I do not think this is wise for you."

"Why not?"

"They are your own people!"

"They are MONSTERS. I will help..."

Thor shook his head.

"NO. Stay here with April and her family. Protect your wife and lead them to safety."

About now was when I spoke up. "HEY! I can be of use to, you know. I refuse to be just another damsel in distress. Now how may I help?"

Sif looked oddly impressed.

"I will escort you to the healing room. You could do a lot of good there." Loki suggested.

"Great idea."

Then my parents jumped in.

"Don't involve our baby in this!" Dad defended, stepping between Loki and I.

"It's NOT your descision, dad. I can make my own choice, and I want to assist my new family in any way I can. And if that means that I can put my healing power to good use, then well... that's just a bonus. Now come on, there is no time to argue."

So with that, Loki, my parents, and I started off. Thor and Sif followed us out the door.

"I must summon Steven. He will be of great help to this fight." Thor noted, and hurried to get Captain.

Sif remained for a moment.

"Take care of my brother, understand?" I commanded.

She smiled. She must like how much of a shine I'd taken to my brother in law, because she promptly promised to do so before running off to meet him. Meanwhile, my family and I were taken to a large room. It was full of advanced medical devices and mystical doctors, though none of which actually had my powers. So there we waited.

My parents looked undeniably worried, while Loki simply paced back and forth.

"This is my fault." He said suddenly.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Yes. If I had not antagonized them in the first place, then... this wouldn't be happening now."

Quickly I grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet mine.

"Now you stop that. I refuse to let the love of my life think this badly of himself. It is NOT your fault. You cannot control what others do. It was THEIR descision to come here, you had nothing to fo with it. And when you did what you did... you were so distraught that you couldn't think straight. Loki..."

I paused.

"STOP. BLAMING. YOURSELF."

I commanded. He nodded. We waited for some time, for hours probably. The battle raged outside, the four of us huddled together. Loki and I worried greatly for Thor, for Sif (who was actually a good woman, unlike the other warriors), and for Steve. My parents obviously didn't enjoy being in the middle of all this... and they certianly didn't like that I was in the midst either.

The light slowly changed from early morning to afternoon to LATE afternoon... until...

The door was kicked in by a strong, determined boot.

"LADY APRIL! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATLY!" Thor screamed.

"What is it, Thor?" He stepped aside.

Steve was in the arms of both Hogun and Fandral, both bloody from the battle. A visible gasp swept through the room. He... good god.

"Set him on the table. We need to get to work NOW!" I ordered, and the warriors placed the broken soldier up on the med table.

Thor stood by his side, obviously in pain.  
"I'm so sorry Steven..."

Cap moaned weakly.

"So sorry..." Thor whispered.

The soldier was injured. Gravely injured. Across his front, three great clawmarks made their way down his skin. They ripped into his flesh in three diagnoal marks, all with purplish edges. He was bleeding... losing a lot of blood... coughing it up. Not to mention that... and this nearly made me vomit... his muscle was bared beneath. He was so torn that his abdomonal muscles were peeking out beneath the skin.

"Oh dear merciful god! What happened to him!?" I screamed.

"Bilgesnipe attack. He was protecting me while I battled a frostgiant... he took what should have been MY blow." Thor explained grimly.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Thor was hurt, he looked like he was BEYOND guilty. It was heartbreaking.

"Don't worry Cap, I'll fix you right up." I assured the man.

And I immediatly got to work. First I placed my hands on his chest... where the skin was still there anyway, and concentrated.

"April..." Mom started.

"SHH!" Loki hushed her.

Letting my power take over, I felt through all of the pain, every injury and ruptured blood vessel. With every bit of my mind focused, I did not hear the gasps of shock coming from the doctors and my parents. I did not hear Thor repeating:

"Sorry... I'm so sorry Steve..." over and over again.

But I DID hear the sound of his heartrate becoming stronger. I FELT his wounds closing and skin forming over crimson flesh and bruises healing into nothing but great yellow markings... and when it was all done...

The energy bond broke and I was set on my back.

Loki ran to me, holding up my now weak and disoriented form.

"Darling... are you alright?"

My eyes wandered to Steve, who was slowly sitting up.

"Don't rush, Steven." Thor commanded, concern in his face.

I smiled. Today I saved his life.

"Yeah... I think I'll be alright."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that Night:

Loki had me all taken care of and put into my nice clean bed. He had two servents help me bathe, for I was still too weak to move around much. Steve was mostly healed, though he still had three large white scars that would never go away.

I had on a fresh nightgown, and had had a delicious dinner.

Loki came to see me at around 8:00.

"April, love, I must take your parents home. I believe they have seen enough of Asgard."

"Can I say goodbye?"

He nodded and got them. After we said goodbye, Loki kissed me on the forehead and went on his way. So I went to sleep for a couple of hours... until somebody came stumbling into my room.

My first assupmtion was that it was Loki. When I sat up to see... it was not my husband.

"Thor?" I called.

He looked awful. Eyes red-rimmed. Hair a mess. Obviously drunk.

"A- Apriiillll..." He said in despair.

I couldn't help it.

"Come here." I cooed, holding my arms out for the obviously distraught warrior.

Thor stumbled over, and threw his arms around me.

"It's... my... fault..." He blubbered into my shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright big brother. Shhh. Shhh."

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

April POV: (Also, just so everyone knows, this is a Thor&Steve heavy chapter. You've been warned PEOPLE!)

Thor was crying desperately into my shoulder, the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Shh... shh... it's alright Thor. Please don't cry."  
"But it's MY fault! If I had just... just..."

"Just what?" I asked sweetly.

"If I had only... been more aware, if I had taken on the Bilgesnipe instead then Sir Steven would not have nearly... died..." He trailed off, more tears coming down his face.

This was totally unlike Thor. He had never been so vunerable... so broken down.

"No, no Thor. It is not your fault at all. He was just being a good soldier. A good friend."

"I am not deserving of such a friend." Thor stated.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

That was complete bullshit. No WAY was I letting that stand!

"After I tricked him into coming here..."

Alright, that was it.

"Thor. LISTEN." He was quiet.

"If I wasn't a hundred percent positive that you were the sweet-hearted, good soul that you are, I would not be saying this. You are an AMAZING friend. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here blubbering with guilt. And you are a WONDERFUL brother. You DO desreve a friend like Steve. Because even though you DID trick him, you are always kind to him and treat him as an equal. And you know what, he cares about you."

I explained this, not noticing the way Thor was staring off out the door, avoiding my gaze. When I DID see it, I turned his face back to me.

"Hey. Is there something else that's bothering you? Or it just this afternoon?"

He sighed.

"I feel guilty."

"I know that." I told him.

"No, no, you don't understand."

"Then elaborate. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

He squeezed his eyes shut, seeming to think of the right words to say.

"Thor..." I urged.

"I- I'm... It's just..." He paused.  
"What?"

And in that instant, he looked directly into my eyes. That was when I saw it. The guilt was because of something else, something he was afraid to tell anyone. It was love I saw in his eyes, and it sure as hell wasn't love for me (not anymore than family, anyway.).

"Oh Thor..." I hugged him again.

"I love him." He said, as if it was the first time he admitted it.

And, judging from the shocked expression on his face, it was.

"How long?" I whispered.

"A month... maybe two... I lost track..." He put his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey... it's alright Thor."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to him. Tell him how badly you feel. And maybe... if you're comfortable... tell him how you _feel_."

Thor looked absolutely horrified. As if the idea of admitting his feelings was the worst thing in history.

"Alright, then at least find some way to make it up to him, since you feel so guilty."

He sighed.

"O-okay, Lady April. But... can you at least come with me? I fear I am afraid to speak to him, and also I want to check on his wounds."

Sighing, though I was exhausted, I knew I couldn't resist the freakin' puppy eyes from Thor.

"Okay. But you'll need to help me walk. I am still very weak."

Thor picked me up and helped me to his room, though he was still very drunk. Obviously he needed some moral, as well as physical, support. When we arrived, the room was dark. Steve was dozing upon the bed, shirtless.

His chest was marked with three white strips, shiny scar tissue. Thor and I walked to the bed, sitting down at the end of it.

"Steve.." Thor whispered, and the soldier awoke.  
"How are you feeling?"

He groaned.

"Alright... thanks to you, April. I'll be in normal condition by tomorrow, the doctors say."

Thor gave him a sad smile.  
"Even so, do you mind if we look at your scars?"

He sighed.

"You've done that six times already."

"Really, six?" I was not aware of that.

"Yep. He hasn't stopped apologizing... wouldn't leave my side until his friends forced him to the bar with them."

I smiled. Thor, even though it was relatively dark, was probably blushing.

"Yes, well... I care greatly for you, Steven. You are a good friend..."

He stopped. I think he was about to say something more, but fear stopped him. So I smacked him in the arm.

"Come on, tell him." I urged.

"Tell me what?"

Thor looked to me for help. I smiled and began to walk out. Using certian objects for support, I managed.

"Wait... April..."

"Nope. You're on your own, bro." I said and headed back to my bed.

Whatever was going on their room, I just hoped Thor was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

I returned later that night, happy that everyone was alright. I decided to pay my brother and Steven a visit, check up on how they were doing. Thor was pretty bent out of shape when I last saw him.

But when I arrived at the door...

"Ugh..."

"Ooohh..."

"T-Thor... I... ooooHHHH..."

It did not take a genius to figure out what was going on in there.

"Moving on then." I said to myself and continued on to my room.

I found my wife lying in bed, awake.

"Loki?"

"April."

"You're home. How are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah, my dear, I am fine. Just paid a visit to Steven and Thor..." I mumbled.

She was suddenly interested.

"What were they up to?"

I smirked. She was looking rather ravishing in her lovely thin nightgown. It was just transparent enough to see the outline of her waist beneath it, and thin enough to see the stiffened nipples poking from beneath it. Her hair fell around her face, down her back. Her gown rode up her legs, exposing their soft smoothness.

And her innocent young face did not help me either.

Well, she was my wife... it had been long and long... she was positively sensual...

"They, darling, are doing the same thing that we are about to do."

"Sleeping?" She asked.

I gave her a devious grin. I waved my finger in a devilish 'No no no' gesture. She blinked rapidly as I began to run a hand up her leg, teasing the skin of her hip.

"Loki... what are you..."

I gently shifted her to her back, pulling up her nightgown to where it was at her thighs.

"Oh Loki... I don't know if I... if I can..."

Bending down, I whispered in her ear:

"Trust me."

She shivered. Oh yes, this was going to be delightful.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEP. LOKI/APRIL SMUT COMING UP! HOPE THIS WAS GOOD... SORRY IF IT STRAYED TOO MUCH FROM OUR MAIN COUPLE... BUT I WANTED TO PUT IT IN THERE. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

April POV:

Loki was running his hands up my exposed legs, hiking my gown up to my waist. His eyes grazed lustfully over my form, staring at my newly exposed undergarments. I was wearing my plain white panties, which were fresh, thank god.

"Oh Loki... I don't know if I... If I can..."

He bent down to my ear.

"Trust me." He whispered seductively, his breath ghosting over my ear.

That in itself was enough to send a shiver of lust down my spine. I had never been touched before, never been so desired by anyone... so having somebody slowly unbuttoning my clothes was by far the most erotic experience of my life. And somebody as handsome as Loki... oh god.

The nightgown tickled my skin as it slid off of my shoulders, Loki pulling the sleeves from my arms. I laid in the light of the moon and the fireplace at the end of our room, exposed. My breasts, small as they were, felt stiff as my nipples became hard from arousal. Loki, sitting on his knees between my legs, began to undress himself. I blushed an innocent blush, having never seen a man fully naked before my eyes.

First he undid all of his elaborate golden armour, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor in a heap of gleaming metal. His cape came next, being flung against a nearby chair.

But his leather was the next to go. After its discarding, I was left with him in only a shirt, black leggings, and boots. And there went the boots. He pulled his shirt up, over his head.

That was when the panic really hit me. Inside my chest, my heart was hammering like a drum to a wild dance. I hesitantly let a hand feel the soft coolness of his pale skin, all the muscle tone highlighted by the fire. He was not buff like his brother, but good mercy what a body. He definitely had toned arms, slight abdominal muscles, and decent pectorals too.

Perfect. Not a body builder, but not skinny either. Another shiver went through my body. Loki quirked a mischivous eyebrow, and lowered his face to my neck.  
"I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before... I will give you pleasue you've never known... and know that only I may give you these things... my beloved wife. You are MINE." He mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"O-okay." I said unsteadily, afraid to say anything more.

Honestly, I was at a loss for words. Especially as he began placing light pecks down my throat, my shoulder, and inbetween my breasts. His hands roamed over the soft endowments with eagerness, almost desparation.

His kiss went down further, trailing down to my navel. I arched my back at his lips upon such an untouched area. He smirked into my skin. Then his teeth grazed the skin of my abdoment until they reached my panties. And, biting into the fabric, he pulled them off of me with his mouth.

"Ooohhh..." I moaned, just at the thought of it.

It was easy for me to become excited. Loki spit out the unneeded garment.

"There you are... so beautiful..." He complimented breathlessly.

Now came the biggest reveal of the night. Loki unbuckled the belt he had on, and pulled his leggings down and off. There before my eyes was the utterly alien sight of the male sex.

It was surrounded by a froth of ebony curls, curtaining the base of his parts. His male organ was pink, long... and... quite girthy. It began to rise, throbbing to the point of a bright red tip.

"Oh April... spread your legs for me..." Loki commanded.

Oh god... oh god... oh god... oh god...

_That_ was going to be INSIDE of me. The idea was intimidating, as well as ashamedly arousing. I felt myself wetten between the folds of my own sex, burgoning and turning a puffy pink with desire.

Loki let his hands feel down my curved sides, resting on my hips.

"Now just... just let me do all the work for you..." He gasped out the words, barely able to contain his lust.

"Loki... I'm afraid." I admitted.

"D-don't be. I have made love before, I know exactly what to do."

"Will it hurt?" I asked timidly.

"At first, yes. But I promise you... it will not be painful forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said sincerely.

"O-okay... please be gentle..." I pleaded helplessly.

"I promise." He said.

XXXXXXX

Loki POV:

This beautiful little virgin was laying before me, so much innocent trust in her features. God, how she drove me mad! Her cheeks were enflamed with a lustful shame, her sweet face so young and innocent...

And her young, untouched body. She was so easily aroused, and I loved taking advantage of this. Virgins were always the best. Though with her I must restrain myself, she was my wife and I loved her greatly.

"I promise." I told her after she told me to 'be gentle'.

OH GOD. I wanted to corrupt her in every way imaginable, to take her here and now and make her cry out. _Gentle, Loki. Be gentle with her. _I had to remind myself.

XXXXXXX

April POV:

And with his promise, Loki lowered himself. Now he was putting his weight on his palms. He was at the threshold of my entrance, brushing against it teasingly. And all that did was make me want him more.

"Remember..." He rasped. "This will hurt."

I nodded, a gesture for him to continue pushing forward. Too late to go back now, anyway. Loki pressed down, and entered me. Indeed, the pain seized me up in a mixture of agony and desire.

"AHH!" I gasped.

"D-darling... are you alright?"

I nodded again. Though I felt the blood trickling down my insides, running onto the sheets. Oh well, those could always be washed. Loki pulled out partially, then glided back in. The pain was still there, just not as intense.

"O-Ohhh..." He moaned.

Loki began his thrusting in a slow, decent rythem. He would pull out part of the way, then push himself all the way into me. And he went pretty deep, I must say. And, just as he had promised, the pain slowly subsided.

The intusion of his cock was now beginning to take on a pleasure, the movement itself creating a friction inside of me and casusing a little burst of enjoyment. I moaned, sqeezing around him and arching.

"So warm..." He rasped. "Tight... "

"Oh..OH!" I cried.

Loki's pace began to quicken a bit. Taking the opportunity, I reached to get my hands on his absolutely perfect butt. Loki's arms wrapped around my waist, forcing me closer to him. My breasts pressed flat against his pectorals, my stomach against his... oh god.

The pace got a little more rough, now pressing on my very sensitive clit, which was recieving the full weight of his body on it. And it felt SO perfect. So right... so... Oh...

"OH!" I screamed.

"AHHGG!" Loki cried.

"I- I- I-I love youuuu..." My hoarse voice whispered into his ear.

"MORE!" I demanded.

Loki complied by forcing our bodies into one another with even more force, jerking me up and him down into me. The rythem of his dick inside of me was rapid now, until finally I... I...

"LOOKKIII!" I screamed with the cry of my orgasm.

"Aprillll..." he gasped as he came inside of me, gripping my waist like it was a lifeline.

And with that, we collapsed onto the bed.

"I love you." I said.

Loki smiled.

"And I you. Now try to be careful, you will be very very sore in the morning. A hot bath is in order." He decided.

"Alright..." it was the last thing I said before drifting off.

Sex can really wear you down, as I found out tonight.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANKS ^^


	20. Chapter 20

April POV:

I awoke the next morning to the most beautiful display of sunshine I'd ever seen. Golden rays spilled in from outside, decorating the bed with splashes of highlighting. The mindless pool of contentment I lay in slowly drifted into my memories of the previous night.

Loki had made me feel more special than anyone had ever done before. Made me feel things I'd never felt. My head lolled over to my side, the handsome prince asleep and peaceful.

For a while I simply watched. His hair was somewhat covering his face, while his eyes were darting back and forth. Dreaming... Loki was in REM sleep. Damn, he was out cold (no pun intended). Quietly I moved, attempting to sit up.

"GAH!" I gasped as the acute pain hit me.

"Ohhh..." Sore. SO, SO sore.

"April..." Crap. I woke him up.

"Loki, darling?"

"Yes, are you alright dear?"

I stood up shakily. "Hurting, but alright."

Loki got up, quickly throwing some pants on.

"My my, dear. As I said, you should take a hot bath. I'll go run it. That will relax you."

"Nah, nah. I'm fine. My healing abilities will make me feel all better. You don't need to do anything for me sweetie."

He chcukled. "Right, right. Sometimes I forget what you can do."

After snagging a quick peck on the lips, the two of us strolled to the dining hall. Luckily it was early enough to where only Thor, Steven, Odin, and Frigga were there. Sitting was uncomfortable, hell MOVEMENT was unpleasant in general, but somehow I managed. And it seemed as though I was not the only one. Steve looked quite pained, sweat dripping down the creases in his forhead.

"Are you okay, Captain?" I inquired.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out.

Thor smiled deviantly. Well it certainly didn't take a genius to figure out what happened there. "Ohh..." I said in my realization. Thor winked.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

I nodded. We went about eating, enjoying the food immensely. Loki and Thor were conversing, mirroring expressions of pride and smugness on their faces. Meanwhile Steve and I sat silently, the two blushing (former) virgins hiding their shame.

Odin and Frigga said nothing (though Odin was certainly internally gloating over Thor taking to his Bridegroom).

After breakfast, Loki and I decided to go for a walk in the gardens, as we often did. When we were alone, Loki began speaking.

"April..."

"Hmm?"

"There is something I must say to you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For treating me as if I was a normal person, an equal instead of an outsider. Nobody has ever been the way you are to me, I hope you realize this."

"That's where you're wrong, Loki." I corrected.

"How so?"

"Thor has treated you this way long before I have. You should thank him more often for being a good brother... even if he is your ADOPTED brother. He and I just share something in common."

Loki gave me a sweet, loving smile.

"You are too sweet. But there is more to it than that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I also wish to ask you something." He requested.

"Go for it, Loki."

"Well... when you kissed me... when I was in my natural form... were you at ALL disturbed?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, because I have news for you."

"What would that be?"

"Well... since I AM a frost giant... any children we have will most likely be born that way. Only small, like you. Does this bother you at all?"

I shook my head.

"When... IF... we have children, I will love them just as much if they are a beautiful blue instead of a light peach. As long they're OURS. Why did you even bring the subject up, Loki?"

He was silent.  
"Loki...?"

"I uh... it is simply because since we have made love, you becoming pregnant is a strong possibility."

"What do you mean a STRONG possibility?" I asked, a bad feeling developing in my gut.

"Well both Frost Giants and Asgardians are quite fertile..."

"Isn't there some form of birth control?"

"What is 'Birth Control?'"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh FUCK!

"Loki, please tell me that... am I going to get pregnant every time we have SEX?"

Loki's face contorted until his face was nearly purple. Then all the dams broke loose and he began laughing. Like insane, ridiculous laughing.

"Of COURSE NOT, silly! It simply means that the chance of you becoming pregnant is slightly higher than if you were with another Midgardian man."

I sighed.  
"Oh thank you merciful god." I mumbled. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well... I did say that we are more fertile... in Asgard, it is not uncommon for an Asgardian man to impregnate another man."

"Does this mean STEVE could get pregnant."

"Possibly, yes."

I shook my head.  
"There's a lot I don't know about, isn't there?"

He nodded.

"Well at any rate, let's hope nobody is pregnant right now. I don't think either Steve nor I could handle it."

Loki smiled.

"Of course, let us hope not."

XXXXXXXX

A few weeks later:

Steve and I ran in unison for the nearest toilet, waste bin, something!

"Damn Loki..." I muttered as I hurled into the nearest waste bucket.

"Damn THOR..." Steve mumbled nearby.

So much for hopeful thinking.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SOME OTHER STORIES. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

April POV:

The two new additions to Asgardian royalty arrived a day apart from one another. Thor and Steve have a lovely daughter, a blonde blue eyed angel named Marina. Thor has taken on the role of overprotective father. Loki jokes, saying:

"The gods help her when she is old enough to marry."

But something tells me she is going to be just fine. I myself had a daughter of my own. She was born blue, as predicted, but the color faded within the first week of her birth. She still has the pattens on her skin, though. Her hair is as raven black as her fathers', her eyes as blue as mine. We named her after my old best friend... Kayla. My parents weren't too happy about me being pregnant and all... but they at least accepted it.

All four of us can only hope for the best, seeing as the little ones have a very long and dangerous future ahead of them. We can only be the best parents we can, and hopefully that will be enough.

I've realized that my life is perfect now, I have everything I could ever ask for and more. But more importantly...

I have found where I belong. By Loki's side, the promised bride.

_Fin_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED MY STORY! SORRY IF THE ENDING IS DISSAPOINTING, BUT I THOUGHT SOMETHING SHORT AND SWEET TO WRAP EVERYTHING UP WOULD BE FITTING. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! ^^


End file.
